koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lianshi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Lianshi. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Now it's my turn to attack!" *"It is time to end this." *'Healing rains, I beseech you!" *"I will slay any who threaten those under my care." *"I'm in control of this area now." *"The tides have changed in our favor. We can't let this opportunity go to waste." *"The enemy is strong, so be careful out there." *"We're being pushed back... Everyone, try to stay focused." *"This might be the end... No, I can't die just yet." *"Dedicated service is its own reward, but this is pretty nice too!" *"There's nothing else I can do at this point. We're pulling back." *"Oh no... This must be the end..." *"We must make this attack a successful one. I believe in every one of you." *"We have a duty to protect everyone. No one's allowed to run, understand?" *"I think that officer's in trouble. Let's see if I can be of any help." *"Can you all defend this place? We can't let the enemy take it from us." *"We're going to attack their main camp. Don't worry, we can get through this if we all work together." *"It's not a good idea to attack them now. We should focus more on defending our main camp." *"Oh no... The enemy turned out to be much stronger than I thought. What are we going to do?" *"Were you hiding there so you could scare us? You'll have to do better than that." *"Goodness, I can't believe they hid themselves while waiting for us to arrive." *"More enemies? I need to figure out how I'm going to protect everyone." *"Oh my, I think I've gone out too far." *"Why, there you are. I've been waiting for you..." *"Let's stop here for a moment. We need to figure out what we're going to do next." *"Let's get going. The battle situation could change for the better if we capture that position." *"We're responsible for protecting everyone. Let's get going, shall we?" *"Our allies seem to be on the move already. We'll go provide them with support." *"Now this looks like a special area. We should protect it." *"Everyone looks like they're getting tired... Let's go back to resupply." *"Hey, where do you think you're going? Don't even think about trying to escape." *"I hope we didn't scare them too badly... Now, attack them!" *"Don't think you can handle everything by yourself. Please, go back and fight with your unit." *"Oh no... We'll be done for without reinforcements..." *"Is everyone okay? I'll fight to protect as many people as I can." *"My... Look at what they've done... I won't let them get away with this." *"We'll go capture that position. Everyone is coming with me, right?" *"Oh my, our friends are in trouble. We must help them." *"Be very cautious as you go... You can never be too careful." *"Let's regroup here. There's no point in being rash." *"Everyone is working so hard. We must be sure to do our part." *"We'll all attack at once. Victory depends on us." *"You can't retreat, no matter how dire things may become. It's our duty to protect everyone." *"Okay, just one final push. I'm confident we can do this." *"Ideally, we want to change the tide of this battle. Let's do our best to help out." *"We can't let them have all the glory. Let's get moving." *"This is the moment of truth. Don't worry, we can do this." *"Charging at the enemy blindly does not prove your strength. It's important to rely on others sometimes." *"We must all work together. You should never be fighting alone." *"I'm sure you all have that special someone you want to protect. We must win this battle to ensure they are safe." *"This is good. Let's press them a bit more while we have the chance." *"You should stop being stubborn and retreat..." *"I am here to protect those that I care about. I won't let anyone stand in my way." *"Hehe... You sure are strong. Maybe I should try harder too." *"You're here to help me? Thank you, I am grateful." *"Such impressive might. I must try harder so I can protect you one day." *"Are you injured? You know, it is quite a chore looking after you all the time." *"Hehe... We worked together flawlessly on that one." *"You are perhaps the most impressive warrior I've seen yet." *"Would you be willing to come with me? I'm worried that you might do something reckless out there." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Okay." *"As you wish." *"Your strength gives me the courage to go on fighting." *"You came for me? That sure was kind of you." *"You're here fighting on your own? Then allow me to protect your rear flank while you go on." *"Are you alright? Quickly, come over this way so I can help you out." *"Haha... It looks like that turned out well." *"That was a most exciting display of bravery. I am impressed." *"Will you come along with me? I would like to stay by your side and offer my protection." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Understood." *"Please leave it to me." *"I am so proud of you, my lady. I hope you will continue to allow me to serve by your side." *"Ahh, you came to help me in my time of need? You are such a kind soul, my lady." *"Such impressive skill, my lady. However, please try not to overdo it out there." *"My lady, are you alright? Please lead the enemy over here so I can protect you." *"Hehe... I always know I can work well together with you, my lady." *"Nobody stands a chance against you, my lady. And I mean nobody." *"Let's get going. I hope you will allow me to watch you in battle, my lady." *"My lady, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Right away, my lady." *"Please leave it to me, my lady." *"We believe in you, my lord. Each and every one of us are happy to be watched over by you." *"You came for me, my lord. It pleases me greatly to know you care." *"My lord, your might in battle serves to embolden us all." *"Are you hurt, my lord? Please do not try too hard out there." *"That went very well. It was all thanks to you, my lord." *"My lord, your might is like that of a tiger on the battlefield." *"Would you be willing to accompany me? I would like to be by your side and protect you from harm." *"My lord... You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Yes, my lord." *"I understand, my lord." *"Hehe... Please take it easy on me, okay?" *"My my, you're out here all alone? Whatever are we going to do with you?" *"Do you know how much trouble you're causing us? Can I ask you to ease up a little at least?" *"Hehe... I caught up with you at last! Now, would you mind giving up so we can all go home?" *"I have people that I must look after. So I cannot afford to be defeated here." *"You sure are strong... I know when I'm beaten." *"It looks like I might have been in a little over my head..." Conquest Mode *"I shall fight on behalf of all of those that I must protect..." *"Hehe... I'm here to help." *"You are very important to me. I will protect you, no matter what." *"No harm shall come to you under my watch, my lady." *"Please do not try too hard out there. I must be the one to watch over you." *"You fight on behalf of those that are important to you. I understand that completely." *"I am here for you, Lord Sun Jian. For I wouldn't even be here at all if it wasn't for your kindness." *"You and I are protecting the same person. How about we work together?" *"I'll handle your protection, my lord. For that is the best way I can repay the Sun family the debt I owe." *"You mustn't try too hard out there. Take this to feel better." *"I'm impressed. I think you might not even need my protection." *"Would you be willing to assist me for a moment?" *"Thank you. That was very kind of you. I would've been in trouble if not for you." *"I shall guard this spot with my life." *"Hehe... Now's my chance." *"I am here to test the extent of your strength." *"So I have to face you too now? Okay, but don't expect me to take it easy on you." *"How can I face the one I'm supposed to protect? Although a difficult choice, this is the path I have chosen." *"My lord... I can no longer be by your side." *"We both must protect those under our charge. Which means we have no choice but to face each other." *"Even though I owe you, we are enemies now. I cannot show you any mercy." *"I am sorry our paths led us down this route... For we are both charged with protecting the same person." *"Even if it means betraying the ones who saved me; I shall defeat you, my lord." *"I'm impressed. I should've known better than to think I could beat you, my lady." *"I cannot bear to face you anymore, my lord." *"I shall never forget the strength of your will and sheer determination." *"As the patriarch of the Sun family, you truly do deserve the name of Tiger." *"I admit defeat, Lord Zhou Tai. I hope you will use that strength to protect our common friend." *"Most impressive! I expect nothing less from a member of the Sun family!" *"Aren't you the one people are talking about? You're even more wonderful than I imagined." *"I am so happy to meet you. I had hoped to have a chance to talk to you." *"I can see that you are truly talented. I've enjoyed watching you." *"But... I do think that you may be pushing yourself too hard. I think I had better keep an eye on you." *"You appear to be a little tired. If you would like, I will make you something to eat." *"I am happy you accepted my invitation. I shall do my best to make something you like." *"Oh? I had no idea you felt that way. Ah, how unfortunate." *"You have always worked too hard. You don't know how much I worry about you." *"Still... I wouldn't change you for the world. I shall be at your side forever." *"I don't want my most important friend to be hurt. Please remember that." Dynasty Warriors Next *"You have always been somewhat reckless... It's been hard on me, constantly worrying about your well-being. However, I still love you anyway. So I hope you continue to allow me by your side." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Might I be of service?" *"It looks like victory is ours. What a relief..." *"Hmm... I suppose I should probably get out there and fight." *"Looks like it's all over... What a relief..." *"That went surprisingly well." *"Here, this is for you. I cannot use it effectively." *"You truly are as good as everybody says." *"Well, maybe you'll have better luck next time." *"I had a good time at that recent battle. There were numerous enemy officers who played with me." *"Recently, many people have invited me to battles. I wish they would invite me to banquets instead though..." *"I seem to have become somewhat rusty. I hope you will not get angry with me, even if I prove to be useless." *"Let's have some fun. I think it will be a most enjoyable time." *"I will slay any who threaten those under my care." *"Dedicated service is its own reward, but this is pretty nice too!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"My lady, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"My lord... You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"There is no finer dancer than you, Okuni." *"Your love is strong and pure, Lady Aya." *"We're being pushed back... Everyone, try to stay focused." *"Wait, I'm my own enemy? Now what do I do?" *"You're good." *"You're really good." *"You came for me?" *"You're here to help me?" *"You're my opponent?" *"You sure are strong." *"I am so proud of you, my lady." *"Princess... You came." *"Your actions have inspired me, Lord Sun Quan." *"Good to see you here, Lord Sun Quan." *"I'm learning so much by watching you fight, Okuni." *"I'm so glad you came, Okuni." *"Seeing you fight is truly educational, Lady Aya." *"It's good of you to come, Lady Aya." *"Your strength gives me the courage to go on fighting." *"You're really good. Maybe it's time I applied myself a little more." *"You came for me? That sure was kind of you." *"You're here to help me? Thank you, I am grateful." *"You're my opponent? Hehe... Be gentle." *"You sure are strong... I know when I'm beaten." *"I am so proud of you, my lady. I hope you will continue to allow me to serve by your side." *"Princess... You came. Your kindness fills me with gratitude." *"Your actions have inspired me, Lord Sun Quan. It is truly an honor to be by your side." *"Good to see you here, Lord Sun Quan. Your kindness is an inspiration to us all." *"I'm learning so much by watching you fight, Okuni. It's amazing what you can do in battle even with household objects." *"I'm so glad you came, Okuni. With your dance moves we should be able to waltz right out of here." *"Seeing you fight is truly educational, Lady Aya. I too must learn how to be both strict and kind." *"It's good of you to come, Lady Aya. Let us find a way out of here together." *"What a brilliant show of skill. It's hard to look away." *"I'm impressed. I think you might not even need my protection." *"It makes my heart sing to have you protect me." *"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to put you in danger... But, I am glad you came." *"So I have to face you too now? Okay, but don't expect me to take it easy on you." *"I guess it was inevitable I would lose to you. I hope our next meeting can be more civil..." *"No one can match you now, Princess. You should be proud." *"It's dangerous here, Princess! If anything were to happen to you, I..." *"It is mesmerizing to see you fight, Lord Sun Quan. It is an honor to watch over you." *"You seem... bigger somehow, Lord Sun Quan. I can't believe how much you've grown..." *"That was excellent, Okuni. Those men won't be able to take their eyes off you." *"I'm relieved to see you here, Okuni. I know you can help us win this battle." *"You're my idol, Lady Aya. Do you... think you could share your tough love with me too?" *"So you did come, Lady Aya. We are all grateful for your help." *"Perhaps you'll be able to put up a decent fight." *"I can see that you are quite strong. It appears I must approach this fight seriously." *"This isn't good... How can I recover the advantage...?" *"It seems your skills have grown rusty, Princess." *"Impressive, Princess. It appears you have been diligent in your training..." *"Defeat is not an option. Are you ready to face me, Princess?" *"Lord Sun Quan, you are the last person I wish to harm..." *"Though slight, there is hesitation in your blade. Thank you for your kindness, Lord Sun Quan..." *"Holding back will only make things more difficult for the both of us. Forgive me, Lord Sun Quan..." *"Could you teach me how to dance?" *"It's no good. I can't keep up with your movements." *"I wish to improve so that I may one day dance with Lord Sun Quan. Won't you stay just a bit longer?" *"Please share your tough love with me." *"Could there be love at the end of this ordeal...?" *"I think I'm beginning to understand. So that's what it means..." *"Oh, very well. I'll keep you company." *"Okay, Princess... I promise to hold nothing back." *"Lord Sun Quan... I suppose I am left with no other choice." *"What on earth are you talking about?" *"Overflowing? I'm sure I don't know what you mean..." Hyper *"The unparalleled form of a true hunter... A beautiful sight to behold." *"No enemy, fiend or otherwise, stands a chance against you." *"You've come to help me?" *"The fiends would stand no chance against such strength... But why do I also sense sadness within you?" *"You've come to help me? I could learn a lot from your strength and serenity." *"You are more than just a hunter of fiends. You are a protector of people." *"I knew you would come. There is compassion deep within your soul." *"Show me the power with which you defeat fiends." *"Both strength and beauty... So this is the power which lies within you." *"For the sake of those dear to me, I cannot withdraw. I'm sure you understand this." *"Compassion is strength... This I will prove to you." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Some things can only be protected by fighting." *"I am so happy to be fighting alongside you, Lady Naotora." *"Yes. Just please don't take any unnecessary risks." *"It can be nice to gather your own ingredients, once in a while. It means you eat fresh things, and it's also a great workout. I can't wait to feed the results to everyone." *"It was fun, searching for ingredients with everyone. I learned some new cooking methods, too, meaning I'll be able to make even more dishes in the future!" Category:Quotes